Married on Appleton Avenue
by xo.britt
Summary: Bones and Booth find themselves undercover as a picture perfect married couple while searching for a murderer. I don't own anything bones related aside from my own skeleton : I wish I did own it all, but I don't :
1. Chapter 1

The phone had not stopped ringing since she came into the office. It seemed like Monday mornings were the most social for Dr. Temperance Brennan. Although they finally had reeled in the "Gutter" as the FBI had named him so delicately, the latest murderer who luckily Booth and Bones had stopped before he abducted his next fisherman, it seemed like the paperwork had only begun for the case.

"I'll get the report to you by the end of the day, I assure you" Dr. Brennan said as she hung up the phone. "I guess it's going to be a long Monday" she thought to herself as she settled into her chair at her desk.

Just as she was slipping off her shoes there was a knock on the door. Waiting for no reply the door whipped open and she found none other than Seeley Booth abruptly entering the room.

"So it looks like we have a fun day of paperwork ahead of us" he stated sarcastically while plopping himself down on one of the couches in the well lit office.

"tell me about it, that was the third call this morning about when the reports will be done, and its only 8:30! I didn't even think that your agency opened until 9." Brennan said as she picked up her files on the case, making room in her hand to grab her coffee on her way over to the sitting area.

"They all are on their jobs when it's time to finally lock someone away. After all the stunts the Gutter pulled they want to lock him up and throw away the key. And they want to make sure our reports are flawless, so I guess we should get to it Bones" Booth said making himself right at home while he discarded his jacket and shoes.

After 6 long hours of monotonous paperwork, Booth and Bone finally had their reports finished and it looked like the agency would have an air tight defense against the "Gutter".

"Well Bones it looks like we are finally done! What a weekend it's been, I think it's time we had some relax time." Booth said as he got up off of the couch, stretching as if he had been napping all day.

"I agree Booth, relaxing will defiantly be nice. A pair of skeletal remains came in about two days ago that I would love to start working on. They are ancient remains that date back…"

"No Bones. You don't get it do you?"Booth huffed as Bones stared at him confused.

"We were talking about relaxing and I simply agreed. I find examining remains very therapeutic."

"Ah Bones! That's not the kind of relaxing I was talking about! You know go home, order some food, watch some football, take a bath. These are all things that most normal people do to relax!" Booth shouted as he motioned around with his hands.

"Well Booth, what one person finds to be relaxing will vary according to their likes and hobbies. It differs from person to person and I find that to be normal." Bones said as she straightened up the contents on her desk and sat down to put her shoes on.

"There is no way you are staying here! We just worked straight through the weekend! That does it, let's go!" Booth shouted as he grabbed Bone's jacket with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back ushering her out of her office.

"Those guys have been dead for a bit, another afternoon won't kill them."

"Booth they are already dead. I don't deal with living…"

"Bones…a joke? It was just a joke!"

"Booth, I am going to go examine those remains. Whatever you choose to do for the rest of the day is your business." Bones said trying to stop in her tracks keeping Booth from pushing her out of her office.

"Nope. Na-ah. Not this time Bones. You are going to see what most people do when they are relaxing." Bones sighed and rolled her eyes knowing very well that once Booth had his mind set there was no reasoning with him.

"Fine Booth, one condition."

"And what's that Bones?"

"I get to drive!" Booth laughed as he continued to push Bones out the door

"Yeah…I don't think so"


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly...Thank you for your feedback and reviews! believe it or not this is my first fan fic and my first fictional piece ever (I do technical writting and thought it might be fun to write about things I enjoy as well!) So any constructive critisism/ feedback is greatly welcomed! Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you enjoy this chapter! PS: Still not owning anything bones/fox :( still wishing though :) **

** -xoxo**

After picking up Chinese to-go food, Booth decided that it was too nice of a day to stay inside. The leaves had finally started to change, and the weather had cooled off quite a bit. The days were nice, with a cool breeze throughout the air, but once the sun went down, things got a chilly edge to them.

"Bones, how do you not find this relaxing? It's a nice breezy day, we have some good food. I would much rather be doing this than squinting over some bones." Booth said continuing to stuff food into his mouth as he stared out over the lake.

"Booth, this is nice, I don't disagree with you. It's just there are multiple things that I find to be relaxing. But I agree this is better that being inside for the rest of the day." Bones said finishing off her meal.

"I remember every fall my dad would make it a point to take me and my brother fishing. We would set one day in October and we would get up real early pack up the car and drive out to a lake. We thought of it as our own secret spot since no one ever went out there. We would spend the whole day at the lake just talking, or not talking and listening to the sounds of nature." Booth described as he gazed out over the lake.

"That's nice Booth." Bones said noticing the far off look in Booth's eyes. She liked the look that came on his face when he was either talking about Parker or his childhood. She knew it wasn't the same look that she had on her face when she thought about her childhood, but then again she knew that most people didn't have the kind of childhood she had had.

They sat looking out over the lake for a while in a comfortable silence when Booth's phone went off. He answered it, and from what Bones could tell, relaxing time had come to a stop. Booth let out a long disappointed sigh and stood up, closing his phone. "Well Bones, I guess it's time to get back to reality." Booth said gathering the remains of their lunch and walking up to the parking area.

"You are going to love this one Bones" Booth said approaching his S.U.V.

"Booth you say that every time and I don't ever love any of them. In fact I find the acts taken very gruesome"

"Well you remember that body that was found last week out in Seaway, Pennsylvania when we were going through the whole Gutter ordeal?"

"Yes, you mean the one that Cam went and brought back to the Jeffersonian?" Bones asked as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Yeah that one. Well it seems that they have found more bones. Each mailbox on Appleton Avenue had a different body part in them today. The mail man reported that there were no bones in any of them when he made the rounds today."

"Does this mean we are going to Pennsylvania? Because if so I need to swing by the lab and get my kit." Bones said glancing out the window.

"Actually surprisingly enough, Cullen wants us to come to his office about the case; he isn't sending us out there yet." Booth said as he rushed back to FBI headquarters.

"It's about time you showed up Booth, it is still a work day you know" Cullen said as Booth and Bones entered the office.

"Yes sir, I know."

"Well I'm sure by now you also know that we have at least two bodies now from this neighborhood." Cullen said settling in at the desk as Booth and Bones took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. For some reason whenever they were in Cullen's office Bones couldn't help but feel like she was in the principal's office.

"By now the second sets of findings have been sent to the Jeffersonian. Your squints are over there getting the preliminary findings."

"Sir, are we not on this case?" Booth asked wondering why they had not been a part of recovering or examining the remains so far.

"Well Booth, funny you should ask that" Cullen said shifting in his chair. Bones knew she couldn't read people the way Booth could but she knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"You and your lady squint here are going to play a very special part in this investigation" With Cullen's statement Booth glanced over at Bones realizing that they were about to be informed of their part in the new case.

"We need someone on the inside. Someone to observe these people and the way they live. It's a bit interesting that all of this commotion is happening on one tiny street. Have you heard of this place Booth? It's like a replica of Happy Days or Leave it to Beaver!" Bones could tell that she didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"Since you and your lady squint did such a good job out in Vegas we thought that you both would be the ones to go under cover for this. It's a small, very small, area where everyone knows everyone. Like a freaking scene out of Pleasantville. We need to portray a happy married couple who are excited about their new home and joining the little community, and in enters you both." Booth looked over at Bones with both a look of shock and amusement on his face. "He is humored by this" Bones thought to herself. "

Sir, why me? You could get any female agent to do this with Booth, why me?"

"Because we need someone who knows what they are looking at if bones or any indicators to victims pop up. You and Booth balance each other out, so it will work. You move it tomorrow morning." Cullen said indicating that the conversation was over and there was no room left for discussion.

"What about a lab? I need a lab to examine my findings." Bones said clearly missing that Cullen was finished talking

"We set up a smaller version of a lab in one of the upper bedrooms and you have full communications with your squint squad. You have worked with less so I know this will do." Cullen said standing.

"All of the information about the case so far has been faxed to both of your offices. I suggest you look over them tonight. Pack what you need, but the house has everything for you to play your parts. In the morning a car will be delivered to you Booth. You are to contact the agency on the cellular phone you find inside. It is non traceable, just as an extra precaution. Call and notify me when you arrive tomorrow. Good luck to you both and you better not blow it!"

"Sir we won't, I'll be in contact with you tomorrow" Booth said as he exited the office with Bones right behind him. "Oh boy, this is going to be interesting" Booth thought to himself as they walked to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys....Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays....I'm going to be doing the whole family thing for a bit, but i will make my best effort to update again soon! thanks for the feedback please keep doing it! :) Still not owning anything :( **

** xoxo  
**

After meeting with Cullen and being informed of the latest case, Booth returned to his office, leaving Bones to go back to the Jeffersonian. As promised the case file had been copied and faxed over to his office, and his secret identity was waiting on his desk. Slightly amused at his new task, Booth picked up the information on his new self. "Matthew Patterson" Booth read out loud while glancing over the folder. For the next hour he discovered his new personality. His likes, dislikes, childhood, and everything right up to present date including his marriage and job transfer to Appleton. "Wow, they covered everything" Booth thought to himself gathering all of the necessary paperwork and heading out of the office. "Hopefully I'll get a nice ride" He thought approaching the elevator.

Bones made her way through the parking garage of the Jeffersonian as she reviewed all of the information she had just been given "Boy, Angela is going to love this" She thought to herself making her way through security at the front of the building. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize him until she almost plowed over him. "Sorry Sweets!" Bones said making sure she hadn't injured her co-worker too badly.

"it's okay Dr. B, most people rush to get to their sessions with me all the time. I'm used to being so high in demand." Sweets said shrugging off the run in.

"Good to see you are in time for our session."

"Oh, no Sweets, we are going to have to reschedule our session. Booth and I just got a new assignment and I am here to pick up some paperwork before heading out for a few days."

"Really? Bummer. What kind of assignment? When should we reschedule for?" Sweets said finding himself intrigued with the way Dr. Brennan was describing or lack of describing her new assignment.

"Booth and I are going undercover to a simple town to see why house wives keep disappearing and reappearing as remains." Bones said not realizing that it took this long for the elevator to make it to her floor

"I should have taken the stairs" she thought to herself waiting for the elevator to crawl up the shaft.

"Totally awesome! what are you going under cover as?" Sweets said finding himself fascinated with this

"A married couple. I don't know when we will be rescheduling for since I don't know how long we will be undercover. Have a good week" Bones said as the doors to the elevator opened and she all but sprinted out the doors to her office. She found all the information that was promised to her on her desk waiting for her to study.

After an hour of carefully studying her new persona, Bones finished gathering her belongings and all of the assignment as Angela came through the doors. "Sweetie! Why was I not the first one to hear about your and Booth's romantic get away?" she squealed as she plopped down in front of the desk

"Ange I would hardly call it a romantic get away. Booth and I were given a new assignment and it is our job as partners to complete our task." Brennan said as she gathered her travel kit together and got out her purse.

"Well, call it what you want, but I want all of the juicy details once you are back!" Angela said as she stood up, hugged her friend and readied to leave.

"Have some fun with this one sweetie!" Bones returned the quick hug and watched as Angela left as her phone rang. "Brennan" she stated answering the phone.

"My my! Jessica, Is that anyway to answer the phone? You got the paperwork for this case right?" Booth responded on the other line.

"Booth…" Bones replied with a hint of annoyance to her voice

"Ah-no. That would be Matthew, but I'll let you call me Matt, babe" Booth said obviously enjoying the taunting he would get to do for the next week.

"Yes I did I was just finishing looking at it and getting ready to head out of the office."

"Alright, well spend the rest of the evening getting familiar with it. I'll be over at your place tomorrow morning at 7:30 so we can be on the road by 8." Booth said.

"I will Booth. See you tomorrow" Brennan responded hanging up the phone. Gathering the last of her belongings and took one last glance around the office before extinguishing the lights. Brennan knew it was going to be a long week.

**Well I know its not much but hoped you enjoyed! I'll post again soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone's Christmas was wonderful! Crazy how a new year is around the corner! Thanks everyone for the continuing reviews, much love! here is the next chapter....enjoy! **

** xoxo  
**

7:30 came quicker that Jessica Patterson could have imagined. She had to get used to thinking of herself as Jessica. Bones knew that as much as she may not enjoy this, there was no room for error and she did not want to screw this up. She heard a vehicle pull up into her driveway and finished placing her bags by the front door just as the doorbell rung. Bones answered the door to reveal a grinning Booth who looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Guess what we got!" Booth said making his way into the hallway. Not waiting for a response he shouted

"An Escalade! And we have a car at the house too!" Bones didn't understand the excitement over the vehicles, but merely nodded her head.

"You have no idea what that is do you?" Booth replied looking like a deflated balloon.

"They are specific variations of vehicles" Bones said assessing her belongings before putting her shoes on.

"I made us some coffee to go, do you need anything before we leave?" Bones asked gathering the last of her belongings.

"Nope the coffee is perfect. That's why I married you Jessie" Booth said giving Bones one of his charming grins. Bones rolled her eyes grabbing the two travel mugs and locking the front door.

Once everything was loaded into the Escalade Bones and Booth began their travel to Appleton. "I know understand your excitement over this truck" Bones said taking in all of the details of the interior.

"She is a beauty isn't she" Booth replied programming the GPS system.

"I was reviewing the notes on our personas last night, and I found them exceedingly interesting. Your agency covered every aspect of "our" lives! Everything from childhood, up until we met in college, and then all the way through to your big job transfer" Bones said not being able to control the urge to jump into her role. This was very exciting for her. She normally found herself intrigued with the remains of the bodies, but she could not resist when she was an actual part of the investigation in the field. She was so used to being sent back to her lab and occasionally getting to go interview suspects, and rarely hunt them down, but now she was smack dab in the middle of the investigation many miles away from the Jeffersonian. . She knew she couldn't mess this one up.

Hours later the Escalade turned down Appleton Avenue. "The street is very quiet" Bones commented as they searched for their house. They came to the end of the road and found the house to be sitting on the right side of a cul-de-sac. The pulled up to the house that matched the address Booth had programmed into his GPS. It was a stunning three story house with an oversized wraparound porch in the front of the house. The garage was detached from the house and was large enough to fit two cars comfortably with enough room in there for a work area. The back yard was fenced in and since the house sat on the cul-de-sac, it coincidentally was on one of the larger lots on the street. There were no neighbors behind the house so there was plenty of privacy.

"Why is this considered an avenue? It clearly should be named circle"

"Bones it sounds better! Appleton Avenue sounds good, it has a ring to it. Appleton Circle…not so much" Booth said pulling the automobile into the driveway.

"Nice house" Booth said under his breath as he put the car into park and opened his door. Bone's and Booths doors were barley shut and they made their way around the back of the S.U.V. when a couple approached them. "Show time" Booth murmured under his breath to Bones as he popped the trunk open and begun to retrieve their luggage.

"Good afternoon neighbors!" a woman shouted as she approached Bones and Booth.

"Why, good afternoon!" Bones replied back.

"My name is Leigh and this is my husband Tony. We live right over there" she said as she pointed to the house on the other side of the cul-de-sac.

"We have two boys Michael and Philip. Mike is 12 and Philip is 10. They are such a joy I cannot wait for you to meet them! They are in school right now. Do you two have any children, I'm sure you would make beautiful offspring!" Leigh rambled on

"Oh no, we don't have any children" Bones replied.

"Well, you do want some children, right? You both seem like you would make wonderful parents"

Leigh said "Honey, we only met them five minutes ago, you have to excuse my wife." Tony said

"She could keep talking until the cows come home!"

"You have cows?" Bones asked surprised that anyone would have cows in a residential area

"Oh she is too funny" Leigh said in between giggles

"I was talking so much I didn't catch your names!"

"I'm Mathew and this is my wife Jessica" Booth said finishing unloading the rest of the luggage out of the trunk courtesy of Tony.

"Well we will let you folks get settled in, we just wanted to come over and say welcome! You are going to love it here!"

Tony said grabbing his wife's hand starting to lead her back to their house

"Yes welcome! If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask! It sure was nice getting to talk to you guys, we should do dinner one night this week! Tomorrow night, that sounds wonderful!" Leigh said not waiting for an acceptance

"We'll bring the desert!" Booth replied wrapping his arm around Bones.

"Super! See you tomorrow around 7!" Leigh called as she and Tony crossed the street back to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright sorry its been a few, between the holidays and i'm in the middle of moving, its been pretty crazy! I know its short, but I promise to update again soon! :) Enjoy!**

** xoxo**

"Should I carry you across our threshold Jessie?" Booth asked flashing Bones the biggest grin he could find. Bones ignored Booth as she continued to drag the luggage up the drive way to the house.

"We'll bring the dessert? What was that about Booth?" Bones questioned as she finished pulling the rest of her luggage into the house.

"Look Bones, lets discuss a few things shall we?" Booth said as he lugged the luggage up the stairs to the master bedroom.

The interior of the house was just as grand as the exterior. The kitchen was one of the most beautiful and expensive kitchens Booth had ever seen in an ordinary home. There was a large family room with a television and a big sectional couch and oversized chair. There also was a sitting room right off the entry of the house arranged for entertaining guests. There was a small half bathroom off of the kitchen.

The backyard was what excited Booth the most. Two French doors lead the way out to a large covered porch. At the end of the porch though, there was every man's dream: an in ground swimming pool with an adjoining hot tub. And who could overlook the grill fit for every grill master? There was plenty of grass and trees for the rest of the acre of the back yard.

The second floor consisted of three rooms; the master bedroom, an office room, and the third room was set up as a guest bedroom. There were two full bathrooms on the second floor and a closet housing an additional flight of stairs to the third floor. The third floor which typically was used as a full attic was set up to be Bone's lab. The room had been insulated and air-conditioned along with all of her equipment being set up. It seemed to be a mini replica of the Jeffersonian.

Booth placed all of the luggage in the master bedroom turning to look at Bones. "Yes we will bring the dessert. They are very social people and it's a place to start so we can get a feel for the neighborhood. She probably knows a great deal about the people living here and all that happens in the neighborhood. Plus is a cooked dinner! Who turns down an invite to dinner? Not the Pattersons! It's really important for us to stay in character the entire time. I think that even when we are in here in the house we should just play our roles. The more that we do that the less room to mess them up." Booth said as he helped Bones get the last of the luggage in the room.

"I understand and agree completely with you Booth…or I mean Mathew."Bones said as she lifted one of the suitcases on the bed.

"Wait, what makes you think you get the master bedroom Bones?"

"You just told me to stay in character, why are you calling me Bones? It is completely illogical to have me address you as Mathew and you to address me as Bones."

"Okay…sorry _Jessica_. The question still stands though, why do you get the master bedroom?"

"I assumed that since we were staying in character and posing as a married couple we would share the master bedroom." Bones stated as she continued to find room in the drawers for her stuff. The drawers and closet were full of wardrobes for both of them.

"You know what they say when you assume…"Booth said still watching Bones unpack.

"No I don't know what _they_ say…i don't even know who 'they' are...Okay then, what do you think we should do? I was following your instructions and staying in character. Our characters are married. I assu…imagined that we would be sharing a room, but if you disagree there is a nice guest bedroom down the hall. I can help you get your suitcase down to the other room Matty." Bones taunted trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh no, I'm not going to go sleep in the guestroom, I am staying right here in the nice, luscious master bedroom with my wife" Booth said.

"Two can play this game" He thought to himself as he placed his suitcase on the bed preparing to unpack. "Oh Jessie, would you be a doll and unpack my bags for me like a good little wifey while I go and call Cullen to let him know we are here?" Booth said as he exited the room before Bones could get a word in. "Two defiantly can play this game" He said to himself as he pulled his cell phone out calling his boss.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry its been a bit, ive been moving and we all know how much fun that is! lol.....but here is the next chapter, I'll update again soon! don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far and any suggestions! thanks!**

**xoxo**

Once everything was settled in the house Bones and Booth continued to get acclimated with the neighborhood.

"According to the reports, the first sets of remains were that of a 'Cindy Grace' who lived in the house at the top of the street. She lived in the house by herself, and kept to herself. Age was twenty seven and she rarely was social with anyone in the neighborhood." Bones stated as she went in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Thanks for putting that into simple terms for me, you know, dumbing it down." Booth said walking to the kitchen as well.

"Wow, there is a lot of food out here." She said glancing into the refrigerator.

"Well, most people keep food in that box you are holding open" Booth said as he walked over to the fridge.

"Are you going to cook me dinner Jessie? You know it's not going to cook it's self." Booth said as he glanced over to Bones waiting for a reaction. Bingo.

"I comprehend that you are playing your part, but you do not have to be so demeaning by implying the stereotypes of a 'wife' on me. This isn't the early to middle twentieth century anymore in case you haven't noticed! We are becoming a more equal society now! Both men and women work, and it's not even that uncommon now for the women to work and the men to stay home and rear the children. Anthropologically speaking, you are typecasting the roles of women into a picturesque way that society used to embrace, but current day this is no longer correct." Bones concluded as she glared at Booth

"Are you going to be one of those feminist wives or is that you way of saying you can't cook?" Booth asked not being able to help himself any longer. He knew just what buttons to push when it came to Bones, and he had to admit he enjoyed it very much.

"I can cook, very well in fact, I just often choose not to cook" Bones said standoffishly

"Yeah okay…easier said than done. Why don't you prove it?" Booth taunted realizing that Bones was playing right into his hands; she wasn't a fan of psychology giving him the one up on her when it came to mind games.

"Prove it? And how do you expect me to 'prove it'?"Bones questioned not realizing at all that Booth was playing her.

"Prove it by cooking. Not burning but actually preparing an edible meal" Booth said, knowing full well that that was just the icing on the cake that she needed.

"Edible! Why would I prepare a meal that was not edible? The fact that you think you need to inform me of the meal being edible shows your ignorance about my culinary knowledge" Bones stated as she begun to pull supplies out of the kitchen accepting the challenge of cooking.

"A little less yapping a little more cooking " Booth said continuing to tease Bones.

"That's it, out of my kitchen! And don't come back until I am done cooking!" Bones said as she pushed Booth out of the kitchen.

"And what do you think I should go do? Twirl my thumbs as I wait for dinner to be ready?" Booth questioned as he left the kitchen

"Go pound your chest and swing your club, or go yell at some sporting event being aired on the television" Bones called over her shoulder as she returned to the kitchen.

"Nice, who's making the gender related stereotypes now Jessie?"

"come back into the kitchen and I will burn the meal, Mathew! I mean it!" Bones called back agitated and fed up with Booth.

"Fine" he grumbled as he plopped down on the couch turning the television on.

About an hour later a smell danced its way from the kitchen and Booth found himself intrigued to find the source of it.

"Can I help set the table or anything?" He called to the kitchen hoping that his offer would be accepted so he could sneak a glance into the kitchen.

"No, it's already been done, thank you though. Dinner will be ready in less than five minutes." Bones called back finishing setting the table and serving the food.

"Wow! It really smells great in here, I have to hand it to you Jess, it looks delicious!" Booth said coming into the dining room taking a seat at the table.

"Well I hope you enjoy it, along with the nice stack of dishes in the sink, you know Mattie, those dishes aren't going to wash themselves" Bones said with a snicker as she sat down at the table.

After a nice dinner of pork chops and steamed vegetables, Bones helped clear the table while Booth started to do the dishes. "Have you gotten a feel for who our suspect is or any connections of the victims yet?" Bones asked bringing the last of the dishes into the kitchen and setting them in the sink. She leaned next to Booth up against the counter as she declared

"I know that people are your area, I just cannot connect them together. I don't mean to brag, but I am an expert when it comes to classifying and identifying skeletal remains…Hey! Stop that!" Bones shouted as Booth snapped the hand towel at her hitting her on the thigh.

"You _were_ bragging Jess! What, have you never been rat-tailed before?" Booth chuckled as he looked at an astonished Bones who couldn't believe she had just had a towel snapped at her.

"No _Matt. _We don't rat tail each other in female locker rooms or wherever else you males horse around." She shouted at him still in disbelief of his childish antics. It's not that it hurt, but wow! It surprised her and half amused her. Turning to leave the kitchen she didn't hear Booth sneak up behind her and rat tailed her square on her bottom.

"Booth!" she shouted turning on her face to look at him not realizing the closeness of the proximity.

"uh-ah there! You called me Booth! Even when you are surprised you have to maintain your character! I was testing you there Bones and clearly you failed!" Booth said mocking Bones

"Oh really? I don't think so" She said as she lunged forward taking the towel from Booth. Quicker than Booth could imagine she had the towel spun and was snapping it at Booth. Not being able to contain himself he chased after her trying to get the towel from her. They lapped the house twice with Booth gaining in on Bones. Just as he reached her and tried to turn her to face him, she tripped on the rug in the hallway, falling down but not without taking Booth down on her. She landed on the ground with Booth's hand behind her head breaking the collision of her head and the hardwood floors.

"Last time you were on top of me like this you were closing your eyes getting ready for an explosion! Because closing your eyes is really going to save you from the impact of an explosion!" Bones quipped not being able to stop herself from erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh that's funny is it? I'll show you funny Bone Lady!" Booth said as he begun tickling Bones. Not being able to control her laughing fit she tried to fight back, but it seemed the only spot Booth was ticklish was under his arms. They continued the tickle war as they rolled and squirmed around on the floor. Finally Bones was able to pin Booth down and sat across his chest tickling him. Her face only being inches from his she glanced down at him and was shocked at the amount of electricity she felt radiate from his body and pass through hers. She realized just how close they actually were, and composed herself. Removing her body off of his completely, she stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower and clean up" Bones said realizing how sweaty she had become from the rolling and tickle fest she had just participated in.

"Yeah and it's like you said, Jess, those dishes aren't going to wash themselves." Booth said watching Bones walk up the stairs. He turned to walk back to the kitchen not fully understanding what had just happened. He knew he had enjoyed it a great deal and couldn't help the grin that begun to form on his face as he replayed what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ya go guys, the next chapter is up! hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

**xoxo**

The night wound down after dishes were done and showers were finished. Bones, taking advantage of the first break she had had in longer than she could remember, pulled out her laptop and began outlining the next two chapters of her book. Lying out across the bed on her stomach, she couldn't help but realize just how comfortable she was. It surprised her that living with Booth actually felt comforting. It's not like she thought it would be tough, but she did expect it to be awkward. The thought of living with another person was not something she found herself pondering over. She enjoyed knowing that there was another presence in the house with her. And she didn't mind one bit that that other presence in the house with her was Booth.

"What are you grinning about Jessie?" Booth asked as he propped himself up in the door frame of the master bedroom, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side as he studied Bones.

"Matt! You startled me!" Bones said dodging the question Booth had asked her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you writing another chapter about me? I can't wait for this book to come out!" Booth said as he came into the room and sat down on the bed. He tried to maneuver so he could see the screen on the laptop, but Bones had snapped it shut. "Darn her!" he thought to himself, sometimes he swore she knew him too well.

"Well if you're so excited, then you can buy a copy when it comes out just like everyone else!" Bones said getting up off the bed and placing the laptop on the bench by the window.

"You're not going to give me a copy, I have to buy one?" Booth asked pretending to sound hurt.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Bones questioned as she prepared the bed for sleeping.

"Well asides from the dinner, I thought that we would look around the neighborhood a bit and try to get to know as many people as possible with looking natural at the same time. I'm thinking a nice morning stroll so we could greet anyone who may be outside in the morning time." Booth said as he placed his cell phone on the side table next to his portion of the bed. He took his gun out of the suitcase in the closet and placed it in the drawer of the table.

"Is that really necessary?" Bones asked as she proceeded to get into bed

"Yes. I would rather be ready than caught off guard, and since you are here too, I am going to take every precaution imaginable." Booth said as he stretched and climbed into bed "I can take care of myself, and I should have a gun as well. We are partners, as in equals..." Bones began

"Before you go into some long speech again, it is just precaution. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm here too. We are undercover and don't know much about what we are dealing with. It's just a precaution! Sheesh! And there is no way you are getting a gun!" Booth said as he rolled over in the bed taking more than his share of the sheets with him.

"Stop hogging all of the sheets!" Bones said as she tugged some of the sheet back over to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight my darling wife" Booth said with a huff. Ten minutes of silence had passed and Bones still couldn't fall asleep. She also knew that he was still awake.

"Booth are you awake?" Bones whispered into the darkness of the room "Yeah Bones I am, what's up?" Booth replied into the darkness still lying on his side facing away from her, finding it wierd that she had called him Booth.

After a few moments of hesitation she blurt out "Do people really do this? Two people decide to reside together in one dwelling and rely on each other? It is a difficult concept for me to grasp. How does one make a decision like that, and how do they know it's the right one?"

Bones could not believe that she just said all of that. She heard Booth begin to turn over so he could face her. "Bones, it may sound cliché, but when it's the right person things fall into place. I know that you don't like when I go with my gut, but im not the only one out there that does that. Its almost indescribable! You'll know when to take a step like moving in with someone when you spend all of your free time with that person, or thinking about that person. When all you do is get wrapped up in every minute you spend together to the point time stands still, that's when you know your relationship is progressing." Booth said as he stared at Bones in disbelief.

He didn't ever think that he would have a conversation like this with Bones. "Have you ever experience all of that Booth?" Bones asked with her voice sounding smaller that she would have liked it to.

"I would like to think so Bones. The point of relationships is to try to find your other half. There is someone out there for everyone. There is a person on this planet that completes you, there is one out there for each of us. They will put all of your worries at ease, and make you feel completely comfortable that it comes naturally. There's no point to having a relationship if you don't trust your partner or rely on them. It's our destiny Bones to seek out our other half. Its what our journey here on earth is. Some of us are lucky enough to find that person and get to spend every waking moment possible cherishing them and loving them. Others spend their whole life trying to find that person and never succeed. You have to be open to it Bones." Booth said as he glanced at her.

"Wow Booth. That was…"

"Bones if you need your logic, if you are in a relationship with a person that you spend more time together that not, then it is only _rational_ to cut your costs and live together" Booth said cutting Bones off not wanting to hear her logic mumbo jumbo.

"No Booth, I wasn't going to say it was illogical. It was beautiful what you said. I admire your passion in your beliefs." Bones said turning so she was lying on her back so she was looking up at the ceiling. Booth, completely stunned by Bone's reaction, propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at her.

"Well, what do you believe Bones? You heard my thoughts and beliefs on relationships and love, what do you think?"

"Honestly Booth, I don't know what I believe anymore. I always thought I was so certain, but it seems like each go around I have, I just can't figure it out." Bones said with a heavy sigh

"Are you talking about toy boat boy?" Booth asked with a tint to his tone

"He has a name Booth, and no. I wasn't talking about Sully specifically. In general I just never really thought I believed in love. I don't understand how emotions can trigger physical effects, and love is just an emotion that quite frankly is passeed my head." Bones concluded as she rolled over facing the window.

"Over my head, Bones. Welcome to the club, none of us know much about love, but we do know when we have found it." Booth said with a chuckle

"What club are you a member of Booth and how did I get inducted?" Bones questioned. With a sigh and rolling his eyes, Booth replied "Good night Bones"

**I know its a bit fluffy and kinda got away from the case in the last 2 chapters, but its all coming together, no worries :) let me know what you think and where you think it should go!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came quicker that Bones would have liked. She had slept better than she had for a while. When she woke, she was surprised to see that Booth was waking up as well. She had expected to be the first one up.

"Alrighty are you ready for the day?" Booth asked as he jumped out of bed. He had more energy for always complaining of not being a morning person Bones thought to herself as she got out of the bed and begun pulling up the sheets.

"I don't know what your morning rituals are, but I am going to work out a little and then make us some breakfast. After that I figured we could go on a nice walk and see if we can meet any other neighbors." Booth said as he finished making his side of the bed.

"That sounds great, I'll clean up and get ready while you work out, that way after breakfast we can get started." Bones said glancing at the clock that read 7:30 am.

"Sound good. Now I know I don't have to remind you, but it's my job to make sure you remember that you have a part to be playing here. Dress and act accordingly okay?"

"Do you not remember Vegas? You didn't have to remind me there, and I actually remember a conversation in the car we had that you were impressed with my acting, so I don't think you need to worry. I read the notes and expectations on this case and I don't intend to compromise it at all." Bones stated as she went to the closet beginning to pick out an outfit for their morning outing.

"I know…sheesh! Ill see you for breakfast in a bit!" Booth said exiting the room.

Booth and Bones sat finished up breakfast and were on their way out the door at 9. Locking the door, Booth took Bone's hand giving the appearance that they were the happiest couple out for their morning stroll.

"Wow, the newspaper came already! Usually I don't get mine until the day is almost over!" Booth said as he reached down to pick up the bagged paper.

"Uh, Bo…Jess, come over here" Booth said as he bent down to pick up the paper

"It's just a paper, what's the prob…..oh!" Bones said squatting down on the sidewalk.

"Is that a…." Booth said taking a big gulp of air

"I feel it is safe to assest that it is indeed a piece of skeletal remain." Bones said as she jumped up and ran quickly into the house as Booth stood up, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and dialing his boss' number. Bones quickly returned with a pair of gloves and a sterile dish to place the evidence in.

"woah there….you can't do that anyone can see you! Normal house folks don't have gloves and labs in their attic" Booth whispered to Bones.

"we need to figure out a way to get it up to the lab without anyone seeing it or suspecting anything" Bones said glancing up and Booth who had now placed himself between Bones and the street.

**not really thrilled with this chapter....i need some suggestions guys! lol....hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo**


End file.
